Alex Rider's Mutant Adventure
by punkrose1818
Summary: M16 want Alex Rider,teenage spy,to keep an eye on the mutants. It also helps that Alex is one too. K just to be safe and for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My first Alex Rider (kinda) story!Enjoy...

**Disclaimer:I,being me and not Anthony Horowitz, own nothing Alex Rider related. X-men:Evolution also doesn't belong to me.*cries***

* * *

_Prologue _

_The office of a certain "bank" in London_

"You want me to do what?!" a very annoyed teenage spy yelled at his "bosses."

"Alex,we just want you to do some surveillance." Mrs. Jones said as she popped a pepper-mint into her both,with the signature crinkle of the wrapper to fallow her words.

"That's exactly what you said about Skeleton key,and look how that turned out!" Alex Rider replied,still very annoyed.

"Just watch these kids and see if they are a threat or not." Mr. Blunt said without any expression at all.

"Isn't the American government handling the mutants? I thought the _weren't _a threat." Alex said as he realized he had been standing and sat/fell back into his chair.

"The Americans asked us for our help. They know about you and they know you could go to their school and pass for a normal teenage,while still keeping an eye on the mutant teenagers." Mrs. Jones said with a hint of what could have been mistaken for care in her voice.

"I told you I was done with this business!" Alex yelled now incredibly angry,he slammed his hands on Blunts desk,turning it and him invisible.

"This just makes things easier,you leave tomorrow." Blunt said,still with no emotion, to a shocked and now visible Alex.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bayville High school,New York_

"Class, today we have a new student." A short blonde women said to her class of 20 or so 15-year-olds. The students quieted down as soon as Alex walked into the classroom.

"This is Alex Rider,he just moved here from England." At the teachers words the class immediately became loud from the sound of many whispers.

_Great,_Alex thought,_ just great._

* * *

A/N- I know it's not that good and it's kinda short,but this is just the prologue. I just came up with it and I had to write it. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've just been busy.

_Italics are places_

_**Bold italics are Alex's thoughts.**_

**There should be a disclaimer here, saying I own nothing, but Alex got mad at me for not updating for so long and turned it invisible. Any way, on with the story!**

_Parking lot outside of Bayville High_

"What's taking them so long?" A very annoyed Scott Summers said from where he was seated on the hood of his car.

"I'm sure they won't be much longer." Jean Grey said calmly from where she sat in the front of his car.

The two mutants had been waiting 10 minutes for their friends to arrive so they could all go home. Jean was secretly glad Kitty, Kurt and Bobby (1) hadn't arrived. She knew they had danger room with Logan once they got home, something she didn't look forward to.

BAMF!

Jean and Scott turned around to see Kurt in the back seat of Scott's car.

"Where have you been?" Scott asked with a frown clear on his face.

"Bobby and I vere held after class." (2) Kurt said with an innocent look on his face.

"Hey guys!" All the mutants in the car turned to see Bobby run toward them, backpack swinging violently from its place on his shoulder.

Scott let out an exasperated sigh, "Well, then that just leaves Kitty."

"I saw her talking to some guy on my way over here." Bobby said, still breathing heavily from his run to the car.

"What guy?" Jean asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before."

A mere 2 seconds after Bobby said this Kitty ran over, ponytail swinging.

"Sorry I'm, like, late guy's." She said, panting just as Bobby had been.

Everyone piled into the car.

"So, what's this we hear about a guy?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"His name is Alex, he just, like, moved he from England."

"Any reason you've taken an interest in him?" Bobby asked as he winked at Kurt, who just sniggered at Kitty's expense.

They didn't expect Kitty's serious tone and expression when she replied, "I think he's a mutant."

_Different part of Bayville High Parking lot_

"Hello_ Mother_." Alex said coldly and with an almost sarcastic voice to the M16 agent who was pretending to be his mother.

"Hello _honey_." The agent replied with a voice that just paced for genuine care.

Alex just got into the back seat of the rental car. Threw-out the car ride he thought about his conversation with Kitty Pryde, who was a mutant.

She hadn't gone up to him and start a conversation with, "Hi, I'm Kitty Pryde. I'm a mutant."

No, M16 gave him the files on all the mutants in Bayville. Which was a lot of mutants.

This made Alex think. What if M16 hade lied to him? _**Wouldn't be the first time.**_ What if he wasn't just supposed to watch the mutants? What if he was supposed to recruit them?

Meh… it was shorter then I wanted it to be. It's also somewhat cliffy.

I just had the other mutants find other means of transportation.

I'm not good with accents.

I am thinking of having some Amyro and/or Romy in this. Tell me what you think in your reviews. You could also suggest couples and I'll see what I can do. The story won't center any relationships, just hint at them. Bye for now!


End file.
